In many industrial settings, an inventory system is set up for managing and tracking materials being used and stored. This is often used as a method to reduce unnecessary purchase and disposal of objects by making existing material stocks available. Historically, an inventory system is managed by clerks and therefore human errors occur frequently. Recently automatic controlled inventory systems have been implemented to replace the traditional human controlled system. For example, a bar code system can be implemented to track assets, consumables, non-consumables, documents, manufacturing goods, chemicals, and warehouse inventories. However, a bar code system still requires human intervention for scanning bar coded objects when the object is checked-in or checked-out.
As a result, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems have emerged as an affordable solution for object identification. They are a cheap and error proof alternative for traditional object identification techniques such as bar codes and visual recognition. Such wireless systems allow for non-contact reading and are effective in manufacturing and other hostile environments where bar code labels could not properly employed. RFID has been used in a wide range of applications such as asset tracking in supply chains, livestock identification, automated vehicle identification systems, security systems etc., because of its ability to track moving objects.
The present invention discloses a system and method of combining RFID technology and access control mechanism to effectively manage moveable materials within a contained cabinet or the like. This invention allows tracking of materials being checked in or checked out and alerts personnel when materials are depleted. This invention also ensures material is used only by authorized users. A computer-controlled mechanism is also implemented with the system that allows automatic tracking of the moveable objects and makes these objects available when needed to ensure their efficient use.